Vivienne Avant
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Vivienne Avant is the mother of Maya and Nicole Avant, and the wife of Julius Avant. She is portrayed by Anna Maria Horsford. Storylines Vivienne shows up at the Forrester Mansion during the Forrester's Fourth of July party appearing at the door to Rick Forrester. Rick asked who she's here for but Vivienne states she already sees them. Maya and Nicole Avant were talking and were surprised to see their mother at the door. Maya, Rick, and Nicole stepped outside to talk. Rick introduces himself to her. Vivienne told Nicole she's taking her home. Nicole resisted and Vivienne stated she doesn't want her sister to brainwash her. Rick let the three Avant women into the guest house to hash it out. Vivienne thought Nicole staying with Maya with people who run a clothing company wasn't healthy. Vivienne was unhappy to hear that Nicole dropped out of UCLA but wasn't surprised. Nicole stated she's doing well living with Maya. Vivienne stated their father sent her and that he never laid a hand on either of them. Maya stated she's not afraid of their father anymore. Vivienne stated Maya broke her father's heart. Nicole stood up for Maya stating she's proud of Maya. Vivienne questioned why she wouldn't wanna come back with her parents who love her. Nicole stated Maya loves her and whenever sheis in the wrong, Maya will forgive her. Nicole stated she's staying if it's all right with Maya. Maya insisted to Vivienne that Nicole stays. Maya stated she won't throw Nicole out the way her parents did to her. Vivienne stated there's nothing worse than losing a child and she's sorry about the baby Maya lost. Vivienne stated she saw the picture in the apper. Maya informed her about the biological mother leaving and Jesse being the father. Vivienne left stating she's learned to take care of herself too. Vivienne met up with her husband, Julius Avant, at a coffee shop down the street and she called Nicole to come down there right away. Nicole arrived and sat down with her when Julius sat down with them. Julius demanded that nicole packed her backs and came home to Illinois with her parents. Nicole was adamant about staying and began to argue with Julius. Nicole explained she has built a great life in L.A. with being an intern at Forrester Creations, meeting a nice guy who interns there, and getting to know Maya. Julius called Maya a freak which made Vivienne gasp. Julius expressed his disgust with his son's decisions. Nicole explained Maya is a woman and her father's intolerance is driving both his daughters away. Vivienne and Julius entered the Forrester Mansion to wait for Maya and were amazed at Maya's portrait hanging above the mantle. Julius and Vivienne remembered a portrait they loved at home and Vivienne wondered where she put that. Vivienne was impressed and amazed at the life Maya has built for herself. Vivienne told Julius to accept Maya as his daughter. Maya entered her home with much surprise to see her mother. Julius walked over much to Maya's shock. Julius stated he came back for his little girl and hugged Maya. Maya thought he meant Nicole when Julius stated that's what he's supposed to call her. Maya assured her parents Nicole is safe living with her and Rick. Julius went into being a parent and never feeling easy about a child's well-being. Maya told her parents that they didn't come her for here, they want to rescue Nicole. Julius asked about Rick and Vivienne stated she met him briefly. Maya added that he put up that picture of her. Julius explained that the librarian always showed him pictures of Maya and told him how successful she's doing. Vivienne stated she's the only one he'd talk to about you. Julius said he hears Maya's name in church, at the agency when he worked there. Maya questioned if he got fired from the limousine agency. Julius explained he was a joke. Vivienne said he covered his name plate. Julius said he put out that his son, Myron, was dead. Maya asked if that's what he wished. Julius denied that. Maya stated if they just came to see her face, they can leave. But if they want more, they have to accept her for who she is. Julius and Vivienne announced they are leaving. Maya sat down feeling sad when Julius said "Stand up, Maya." Maya stood up and Julius promised her he will try to accept her and they hugged. However, the good feelings wouldn't last when Maya's wedding day came. Maya overheard her father telling her mother that he can't accept Maya for who she is, referring to her as a "freak", but that he would pretend to be happy for her. Maya is upset over what she has heard and tries to call off the wedding. Rick, however, stands by her as Vivienne, realizing the errors of her ways, lets Julius know that he can leave, but she's staying. Maya even finds the courage to tell her father to go and let her be. Vivienne watches happily as Rick and Maya get married. Weeks later Vivienne and Julius return to town because they both agreed for Julius to give Maya the good news that he'd done some soul searching and that he's ready to accept his transgender daughter, Maya. Everything went downhill once Maya announced to her parents that she was having a baby. Julius, knowing Maya can't get pregnant, wondered who was going to carry her and Rick's baby. Maya told him that Nicole agreed to carry the child, much to Julius' dismay. Julius believes what Maya is asking Nicole to do is sick. He even went so far as to accuse Maya of taking advantage of Nicole, seemingly knowing that Nicole would never say no to Maya because Nicole is one of those people who wants to make everyone happy, especially her sister. Nicole and Julius were at war about this but she held her own. Nicole was determined to have their baby with or without Julius' and Viv's approval since Rick, Maya, and Nicole are all adults anyway. Zende was shocked when she tells him Maya asked her to be their surrogate but was supportive of her decision and loves that Nicole would give Maya and Rick such a beautiful gift. But they still had their concerns. Julius went to see Zende at Forrester Creations and tried but failed to talk Zende into giving Nicole an ultimatum. Nicole either tells Maya to find somebody else to have their baby or he doesn't want to be her boyfriend. Zende tells Julius what everybody else is trying to get through to him, that it's Nicole's decision and hers only. Maya and Rick still have given Nicole every right to say no and change her mind, Nicole still refuses to turn back on her agreement to have their baby and especially won't do so on her parents' account. She has been warned by a nurse at the clinic that she might be attached to the baby when it's Rick and Maya's. Nicole is fully aware of the risks and is even willing to risk her relationship with Zende for their baby. But Nicole asks Zende if she has their baby, are they over? Zende commits his relationship with Nicole. Julius is angry that Zende refuses to coerce Nicole into not having their baby and hanging their relationship over their head because again he tells Julius it's her decision. Vivienne and Julius go back to their apartment in Los Angeles where Julius had been praying that Nicole decides against having Rick and Maya's baby but to no avail. Viv is starting to agree with Julius' way of thinking but there is no need to be so brutal about it! The two agree to hold a meeting with Rick's parents about what to do about Nicole being pregnant with Rick and Maya's child. In the middle of the meeting they get a phone call notifying Julius and Vivienne that Zende, Rick, Maya, and Nicole are at the clinic prepping Nicole for pregnancy. Julius and Vivienne race down there demanding it gets called off. Nicole and Maya were surprised that Vivienne was weighing in her opinion, agreeing with Julius. But Nicole and Maya disagree with Julius and he, having failed to convince her against getting pregnant, storms away and walks off with Viv. Nicole continues on with it. The nurse later informs Nicole that she is indeed pregnant. Vivienne couldn't understand when Julius objected to a visit by Nicole's childhood friend, Sasha Thompson, and later learned that Sasha was a product of a long-ago affair Julius had with Sasha's mother, Lucy Thompson. Vivienne kicked Julius out of their hotel room but grudgingly tolerated his presence upon the birth of their granddaughter, Lizzy. Vivienne eventually agreed to try working through Julius' betrayal. Later, Vivienne happily attended baby "Lizzy"'s christening, which included Sasha. Vivienne was just as happy to attend Nicole's eventual wedding to Zende at the Forrester mansion. Vivienne felt Nicole's heartbreak when Nicole revealed that she had experienced uterine scarring while giving birth to Lizzy, which may have rendered her infertile. Vivienne accompanied Nicole while she got a second opinion and wagged her finger at Julius when he stopped short of blaming Maya for Nicole's fertility problems. Vivienne ended up having to take a harder line with her husband once she learned Julius was badgering Nicole not to sign updated adoption papers and claim Lizzy for herself; Vivienne was relieved when Nicole ultimately signed the papers anyway. Some time later, Vivienne was surprised to learn that Zende and Nicole had been offered opportunities at Forrester International in Paris; Vivienne gave her daughter her blessing to move overseas. Vivienne was thrilled when Nicole visited at Thanksgiving and spent the holiday with her, Maya, and Julius at the Forrester's Thanksgiving feast. Category:Recurring Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:African American characters Category:Avant family Category:2015 Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Female Characters